


Star

by NarryMusings



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: (it's sex), Fluff and Smut, Harry gives Niall a present, M/M, Niall gives one back, Niall is really into stars, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Terrace Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:08:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NarryMusings/pseuds/NarryMusings
Summary: Harry buys Niall a star.





	

It starts with a wish.

Actually, technically, it started with his mother telling him that if he wished upon a shooting star then his wish would come true. He was a wide-eyed, curious six year-old boy who wanted to believe that he could have anything he wished for if he did it upon a star.

That night, he’d wished that he would finally be able to ride his bicycle without the training wheels on. The next day, he was able to ride his bicycle without the training wheels on.

And so it went on, and on, and on. The more wishes that came true – which he knows, now that he’s 23 years old, were most definitely just mere coincidences, the more infatuated with the stars he became. And the more infatuated with the stars he was, the more fascinated he became with the universe around him – planets, moons, solar systems, galaxies…

He reckons he’s a bit obsessed with all of it; the universe. Fancies himself a bit of a nerd for it.

And yet it all comes back to the stars. To the way they shine and twinkle, millions of little lights scattered across the night sky.

He loves stars. Almost as much as he loves his boyfriend. Even if said boyfriend currently has him blindfolded and is leading him throughout the house.

If Niall’s memorization of the hallways is anything to go by, then they should be stepping through the double doors in Harry’s bedroom that leads out to the terrace any moment now.

And, sure enough, Niall is right – because less than one minute later, he can hear the doors open and feel the air rush in. The air is surprisingly warm this evening, even for L.A., in December, and Niall isn’t complaining.

“You’re not going to throw me over the rail, are you?”

Harry snorts in response. “Nah. Not today, anyway.”

“Comforting.”

Harry’s fingers are at the knot at the back of Niall’s head, where one of Harry’s old scarves is tied to keep the fabric over Niall’s eyes. The knot loosens until it comes unravelled and the soft fabric falls around his shoulders. “Open your eyes,” the brunet murmurs as he gathers the scarf in his hands.

Niall does as he’s told, lets his eyelids flutter open until he can see. A gasp escapes his throat, and his stomach flips over as his gaze lands on the telescope on the other side of the terrace. “Is- Is that-“

“Yes.”

“How did you get it?” Niall asks. He sounds about as blown away as he feels, as he finds himself crossing the terrace – past the lounge chairs, and around the pool.

Harry smirks somewhere behind him. “Willie shipped it to me.”

Niall snorts. “Really? What’d you bribe him with?”

“I told him what you got him for Christmas-“

“What- Harry!” Niall shouts, taken aback. “You sold me out? You wanker.”

“I needed it, Niall,” Harry says, shoving his hands into the front pockets of his jeans. “It was the only way.”

Niall rolls his eyes. “Yeah, well, if this is your Christmas gift for me-“

“It isn’t,” the brunet promises. “But it is part of it, sort of.”

Niall raises a curious eyebrow.

“Look through the lens,” Harry directs. “And then tell me once you’ve found the brightest star.”

The blond obliges, despite the fact that he isn’t quite sure of what to make of it. He holds his hands together behind his back as he leans forward, closes his right eye and then peers through the lens with his left.

Stars are even more beautiful up close. He wishes he could touch one, wishes he could obtain one. If only it wasn’t just a luminous ball of gas.

He finds the brightest star in the very centre of the field of depth. “Found it,” he murmurs, though he doesn’t pull away. He merely continues to gaze. It’s been awhile since he’s looked at the stars through the lens of a telescope.

“Do you know its name?”

“No. What is it?”

“Niall James Horan,” Harry tells him.

Niall’s right eye pops open, and this time he does pull himself back from the telescope. He blinks, turns to look at Harry’s standing, now, on the opposite side of telescope. “What are you talking about?” he asks, voice shaking uncertainly. “You can’t just- You don’t just name a star, Harry.”

Harry shrugs, and then suddenly he’s producing a large beige envelope out from behind his back. Niall’s heart jumps up into his throat. “You can if you buy one.”

It’s like Niall’s brain short circuits, like he can’t even think let alone make himself speak. Because, well- What did Harry just say?

Harry holds the envelope out for him, prompts for him to take it. His eyes are soft and loving, and his smile is a bit shy as Harry takes it from him.

Inside the envelope is a thick piece of parchment paper, the words Star Certificate scrawled at the top. There’s a lot of small print, and then Niall’s name written in a bigger size font – and then there’s Harry’s signature.

It’s like Niall can’t breathe, like all the air has been sucked out of the universe. He swallows hard around the lump in his throat, tries to calm the butterflies in his stomach and the way his heart is racing in his chest. “You… You bought me a star,” he whispers, lifting his gaze until it collides with Harry’s.

“I did,” Harry confirms, nodding his head. “I mean, it’s not, like – official official, but-“

“Come here,” Niall murmurs, reaching out for the beautiful, wonderful man in front of him. He lets the envelope, along with the certificate, flutter to the ground as his feet as he comes around the lens of the telescope to close the gap between them. He forgets about it, forgets about the telescope that Harry had shipped across the ocean just for this occasion, forgets about the stars above and around them. he forgets about everything except for Harry, his gorgeous boyfriend, and how much he wants to kiss him.

He kisses Harry softly. Cups both hands around the back of Harry’s neck, pulls Harry as close as he can get him, and captures Harry’s lips by his own. Harry kisses back gently, curls his arms around Niall’s waist, licks into Niall’s mouth. All he can see, and hear, and feel is Harry. All he wants – all he’s ever wanted – is Harry.

“I should buy you more stars if this is your reaction,” Harry murmurs against Niall’s lips as they pull apart.

“Shut up, and let me make love to you,” Niall whispers back.

It’s slow. Clothing is peeled away, instead of ripped apart, and flutters to the ground, rather than being thrown. It’s all tender grazes of fingertips across goose-pimpled skin, and soft, loving kisses. It’s Niall’s lips touching every part of Harry’s body he can reach, pressing unspoken promises into his skin.

It’s foreplay and it’s slow and it’s meaningful – and it’s the complete opposite of how they fucked this morning, hard and dirty. Niall had barely been inside the house for five minutes when Harry had dropped to his knees. It had been fast and hard. Clothing had been torn, and Niall had only just pushed his pants over the curve of his arse when he’d felt one of Harry’s fingers there, right at his entrance. They’d gotten off quickly, like they couldn’t do it fast enough – like it had been far too long since they’d last been together and, well, it had been.

But Niall wants to take it slow this time. He wants to drag it out, wants to savour it, wants to recommit everything he already knows about Harry, and about Harry’s body, to memory.

He wants to take Harry apart slowly, and so he does.

He licks Harry open, gets him nice and wet – soaking, before inserting his middle finger. Harry stiffens, and his back arches, but he doesn’t make a sound. Harry’s whole body stiffens, and his back arches, but he doesn’t make a sound. Niall attaches his lips to one dimple on the small of Harry’s back, wishes he could get his mouth on both of them at the same time, as he works the finger in…and out…and in…and out. Only when he thinks Harry is ready, does he add ass a second, and Harry’s reaction is much the same – he stiffens, and his back arches, and he doesn’t make a sound.

“Harry,” Niall murmurs, lips moving against Harry’s skin. “Haz- Wanna year you, pet.”

Harry lets out a breath, moves back on Niall’s fingers as Niall works them out. “You told me to shut up.”

Niall groans deep in his throat. “Baby,” he whines, adding a third finger.

Harry moans, loud and desperate. “’m ready, babe, I-“ Another moan escapes his throat.

“I gotta keep going, pet.”

“No,” Harry whines.

“Yes,” Niall giggles. “Got no lube, do we?” He could go get it, he supposes. It’s just inside the bedroom, stashed inside the top drawer of Harry’s bedside table. But, well, that would require leaving, and-

“Hurry up, then,” Harry pleads impatiently.

Niall opens him up nice and good. He makes sure that Harry is really wet, uses a mixture of spit and Harry’s precome to get him all lubed up.

“Niall,” Harry pants, when the blond pulls his fingers away from his arse. “Niall-“

“I know, baby,” Niall whispers, rubbing his right hand up and down the length of Harry’s back. He curls his left hand around his own dick, pumps it up and down, get himself as wet as he can with his own precome. “I know. Gimme a minute.”

“God, you’re such a tease.”

“Just- Don’t want to hurt you.”

Harry pushes his arse back, moans when his cheek touches the tip of Niall’s cock. “I don’t care,” he breathes. “I wanna feel it. I wanna feel you. It’s been so fucking long, Niall, I-“

“You’re such a slut for it, Haz, Jesus,” Niall murmurs. He places his hand on the small of Harry’s back, guides him back up until his arse is in the air and his back is arched, and his forehead is pressed against the cushion of the lounge chair.

“Just you,” Harry moans. He gasps beautifully when Niall places the tip of himself at Harry’s rim. “Only for you.”

Niall pushes in slowly. A groan escapes his throat as he presses in to the base, and falls over Harry’s back. He nuzzles his face against the back of Harry’s neck, within the short hair at the back of his head and breathes in the scent of Harry’s coconut shampoo. “Better be,” he whispers.

He moves slowly, drags in and out, snaps his hips forward and then pulls out carefully. He grunts and he groans, and he presses his forehead against Harry’s shoulder blade and tugs gently at his hair. Harry moans with it, pants for more, begs him to go faster and harder.

“So good,” Niall whispers, mouthing at the curve of Harry’s neck.

“God- Fuck- Niall,” Harry gasps, as he hits it just right. He barely stifles a scream when Niall gets it a second time. “Fucking shit…”

“So beautiful,” Niall murmurs. And Harry is truly beautiful. He’s always beautiful, but he’s exceptionally so when he’s like this; skin drenched in sweat, neck and cheeks flushed, hair mussed from Niall’s fingers, lips wet and swollen, eyes blown out and lustful.

He pushes himself back, looks down a where the meet and watches himself disappear inside – once, twice, three times before he pulls all the way out. “Turn over.”

Harry does as he’s told without question, has complete faith and trust in Niall. He turns over, splays himself out on his back across the lounge chair, raises his arms above his head and smirks at Niall. “Fuck me, Niall.”

Niall smirks back. Positions himself, and then presses in slowly once more. He pulls out at torturously slowly just to tease him, revels in the way Harry gasps and tosses his head back as he slides his hands inside Harry’s, intertwines their fingers and holds him tight. “God, I love you,” he breathes, pressing their foreheads together.

“I-“

Niall snaps forward. Hard. He smiles when a yelp rips its way out of Harry’s throat. He pulls out quickly, pushes back in hard, pulls out quickly, pushes back in hard.

And suddenly it’s quick. It’s fast and it’s hard and it’s a slapping of skin on skin, of Niall’s balls and thighs against Harry’s arse. It’s grunts and groans and pants and yelps. It’s Harry praising him, and Niall burying his face in Harry’s neck because it’s so fucking hot and too fucking much.

“I’m so close,” the blond murmurs, lips brushing against Harry’s collarbone.

“Niall,” Harry breathes. He runs one hand through Niall’s hair, and digs the other in the flesh of Niall’s arse cheek. “Kiss me, baby.”

Niall does. He kisses him hard, licks into his mouth, swallows his moans, bites at his lips. His knee is sore, his legs are shaking, his chest is burning, and it’s a little bit hard to breath – but he keeps fucking Harry, keeps fucking Harry’s mouth at the same time. He’s distantly aware that Harry has yet to touch himself, so he slips one hand between them, almost gets his fingers around Harry’s cock-

“N-No,” Harry stutters. “I wanna come just from you. Just you.”

And then he does. An angsty, desperate cry wretches itself from Harry’s throat as he comes. He comes untouched, comes in long spurts across his chest.

Niall fucks him through it, fucks him hard and good. Fucks him until Harry’s dick is spent, and he’s gone boneless against the chair. A groan escapes his own throat as he comes a moment later, lips pressed harshly against Harry’s, the tips of his fingers digging into Harry’s knuckles, his own cock pulsing with it inside Harry’s arse.

“I love you so fucking much,” Harry whispers.

“God, I missed you,” Niall croaks. He pulls out slowly, carefully – lets himself fall over Harry, fingers still intertwined as he digs his face into the crook of Harry’s neck.

Harry hums, drags his fingers through the sweat coating Niall’s back. “Missed you too.”

The blond takes a minute to collect himself. Takes deep breaths to try and even himself out; he can feel Harry doing the same. Then, he raises himself up on his elbows to look at his boyfriend properly. “Y’know, buying me a star is the most romantic thing anybody has ever done for me,” he murmurs, pressing a chaste kiss against Harry’s jaw.

Harry smirks. “Should definitely buy you stars more often, then, if you’re gonna do me like that.”

Niall rolls his eyes. “And, you just just ruined it.”

“Work my way up to a whole galaxy.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Niall mutters. He tips Harry’s chin to get a good angle of his lips. “Happy Christmas, Haz.”


End file.
